No Boundaries
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Frasier and Roz argue over Julia. Are there deeper feelings involved after all?


"Frasier, it's her or me! Julia is the most selfish, self-centered, obnoxious person I have ever met. Don't you see what she's doing to you? She's coming between you and your family and friends. She's destroying everything you've worked for. She'll destroy your career too, mark my words." Roz warned in a fit of anger. Roz was talking about Frasier's latest girlfriend, a cold and calculating woman who had it out for Roz.

"She's a warm and caring person. You don't know what you are talking about. I think you have said enough. I think that maybe you have leftover feelings from our time together that are just coming out now. I understand now, Roz, I really do. But this is not the way to express yourself. We are both adults. We can talk about this another time but I am expecting Julia and…"

"I see you've made your choice."

"I would never choose anyone over you."

"Well then tell her to hit the the road." Roz placed her hands on her hips.

"You are being utterly unfair. I have a right to be happy. Why is it too much to expect my girlfriend and my best friend to get along? You two are acting like schoolgirls. I know that she may, on the outside, appear difficult. But I would expect you of all people to give her a chance for my sake. She makes me happy."

"You just think you're happy. You have convinced yourself that you are happy because you want to make a relationship work. Well it takes two people to make a relationship work. She doesn't make you happy. She's driving a wedge between you and your best friend. She will drive away all of your friends. Is she worth it? I don't think so. Frasier, you can do better than that. You deserve better than that. I hate to see you settle just because you're lonely and desperate." Roz frowned. She knew Frasier hadn't been in a relationship for some time and she knew how badly he wanted to be in one.

Her words hit below the belt. Frasier couldn't help himself. "Lonely and desperate? Is that how you see me? For someone whose longest lasting relationship is with the cashier at Godiva's you have some nerve to talk!! You wouldn't know commitment if it hit you in the face. You run from love because you're scared that someone will see you as you really are. You are scared that you don't have what it takes to make a relationship really work so you hide behind meaningless sex. Our night together was nothing more than a float in a long parade of men in your life, it meant that little to you." He knew he was out of line but he couldn't help himself. Roz was talking about the sore spot in his life, his love life.

"It meant nothing to me? Is that what you think? Did it ever occur to you that I pulled away because it meant everything to me? I didn't want to lose you so I backed away. What we shared was special, it still is. I can't believe you would accuse me of not caring about you. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I backed away because I was scared of losing the one man in my life that I could count on for being there for me? The one man who never let me down? The one man who always made me smile, who always believed in me, who supported me no matter what I did, who noticed everything I did, the one man who…" Roz sighed then looked away.

Frasier lifted her chin. "Who what, Roz?"

She decided it was time to tell him how she really felt. She looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Who always had my heart. I love you Frasier. I always have. I don't know why I haven't told you sooner. I was just afraid that it would ruin what we had. And I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. I just am so scared of losing you. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me. You're so smart and so sensitive. I'm sick to death of seeing women walk all over you. You deserve better than that. You deserve someone who will love you for who you are. You deserve to be accepted even though you're far from perfect. You deserve to be stood by in the good times and bad. And I just don't see Julia being that woman. I think that I am."

For once, Frasier was speechless. He'd had no idea that Roz felt that way about him. So he responded the only way he knew how. He gently pushed Roz's hair away from her face and kissed her deeply.

"Roz, I love you too. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I have known for a long time that you were the right woman for me. I didn't say anything because I just didn't think that you felt this way about me. I love your passion, your intelligence, your sense of humor. My life is so much richer for having known you. When I moved here from Boston and I didn't know anyone you took me under your wing. You were my first real friend. You taught me so much. You showed me how to laugh again when I needed it the most. You see me for who I am, and you love me anyways. You're strong and independent. You show me that you care about me. I do love you, Roz Doyle."

And Frasier kissed her again, this time running his fingers through her hair. She sighed as she placed her hand on his face. As they kissed, thoughts of intimacy raced through their minds. It had been years since they 'd been together, yet they knew that they were ready to take the next step.

"Shall we take this elsewhere?" Frasier grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And so Frasier and Roz consummated their newfound relationship. They agreed that this time they new what they were doing, and it was the right thing to do. Frasier knew without a doubt that he'd found the right woman for him, and this time it was going to last. He would see to it. She was nothing like Julia, Diane, or Lilith for that matter. It would take some work on his part, but he would make it work. For better or worse he was in it for life. He'd finally found the one.


End file.
